A New Addition
by Sugarmama23
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor decide to break some news


Hello! So this is my first fan fiction ever! I wrote this a while back and had posted it on Ao3, so I figured why not post it here too. It may not be the best but I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys like it as well!

* * *

"Mama, I can't find my skates!" Yelled Yuri from his bedroom.

"Did you check the living room?" replied Yuuri as his was cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Ohh! Never mind I got them!"

This was the normal morning routine in the Nikiforov household. Every morning Yuri struggled to find his skates from where he last dumped them. Their home is pretty normal, there's Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, 26 year old Omega, who's married to Viktor Nikiforov, 30,Alpha of the house. Both are currently raising 15 year old Yuri Plisetsky, he may not being third biological pup but they love just as if he were.

"That boy would lost his head if it weren't attached to him" chuckled the Omega. A pair of arms come to circle his waist from behind. "I think it's still attached to him because he has such an amazing mother like you." Said Viktor as he gave Yuuri a kiss on the cheek. Pink began to tint his cheeks as he replied, "Flattery will not get you an extra piece of bacon".

Since moving to America, the small family has tried to incorporate a little more American food in their meals. It's not often but when it does happen Viktor and Yuri tend to get excited about it, especially about the bacon.

"If Papa gets an extra piece I want one too!" Yelled the young one to his mother.

"No one is getting an extra piece, and that's final. Now Yuri be a dear and set the table, would you?" although Yuuri asked, they knew it was more of a command. "Yes Mama" Yuri says as he hurried to do what his mother asked. With they child or of the kitchen Viktor took the opportunity to talk to Yuuri, "When are we gonna tell him? The longer we wait the more upset he's going to be."

"I know but I'm scared. What if he doesn't want this as well?"

"Have more faith in our pup, you'll see he'll be just as happy as us"

Viktor gave Yuuri last hug before heading to help their pup with the table.

* * *

Both Viktor and Yuuri have both retired from figure skating and have decided to focus their energy with Yuri. Of course Yuri threw a massive fit because he didn't want to be the cause for his parents retirement. Both parents assured him that this was something they both knew needed to be done for him, and that the would never regret it.

Papa why didn't mama come with us? Is he okay? Something most people knew about Yuri is that he is loves both his parents but his mama is his world, and the same can be said about Yuuri. Yuri will always seek out Yuuri for just about anything, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love his papa. Viktor is like a safe haven for him, when he's in trouble he'll call Viktor for help. While Yuuri is warmth and comfort, Viktor is safety and shelter. Each parent provides something that the child has always been missing in his life.

"Yura, mama is okay. He just needs to go run a quick errand while we're at practice. We'll see him at home soon. I was thinking about cutting practice a little short today. What do you think?"

"Yes!" Replied the younger, eager to go back to his mama.

* * *

Back at home on the couch, Yuuri is currently looking at a sonogram pictures he received a couple days back. Yes, Yuuri was pregnant, 6 weeks along. He was terrified, not because of the baby but of the way Yuri might react to the news. Yuuri doesn't want the young pup to feel like he will be loved any less because if anything he loves the pup even more now that he's pregnant. The love he feels for both his pups makes his heart feel like it's going to burst.

"You're going to have the best older brother ever. He's going to play with you, love you, and be there for you. I can't wait to see you, and hold you. We're going to love you so much." Yuuri spoke to his stomach as he rubbed his hand over it. 'What if he's not okay with this? It will break my heart if he thinks we'll just push him aside.' Yuuri gets interrupted by the sound of the front door being open.

Mama! Yuri rushes inside to greet his mother, Yura be careful." calls out his sire.

The older omega receives the young child in his arms, and begins to run his fingers through his hair. Hi baby, how was practice? Did you hurt yourself? Is that why you guys came home early? Relax love. Yura was just anxious on why you didn't come to practice so we ended it earlier. Viktor says as he come to give Yuuri a kiss. With that being said Yuuri began to relax, both adults look down at the child in Yuuris arms. With a fond smile they tell him to sit up so they can talk.

Whatever it is it wasnt me. quickly said Yuri as he sat up.

No Yura youre not in trouble. Your dam and I want to talk to you about something important. assured Viktor. Both Yuuri and Viktor look at each other making the younger of the three nervous. Why won't they hurry and tell me. Listen Yuri, you know we love you so much and nothing will change that. So we are super happy to tell you that Im pregnant.

There was a beat of silence as Yuri tried to process what has been said. They're going to have a new baby. They dont want me, the old mutt that no one wants. They want a baby that looks like them, and is theirs. Not some old pup they picked up out of pity. So lost in his thoughts he doesnt notice that he's working himself up to having a panic attack. Both parents look at the distressed pup, Yuri. Please talk to me. Calm down, it's going to be okay. Yuuri tried to reassure him but he was beginning to stress.

In between his gasps for air Yuri tries to reply, Y-you guys don't want me anymore. The parents just stare wide eye at the child, Viktor being the first to react That's not true at all, we love you just as much as the baby if not more. Youre going to be here for the baby Yuri, youre going to be a big brother. We want you here Yuri. They want me here? And be a big brother? I don't have to leave?

Yes baby we want you here answered Yuuri, as he noticed that he has said his thoughts out loud. Of course we want you to be a big brother. Youre my first baby, you not be my biological child but we love you just as if you were. Yura your mama is right, we love you even if our blood is not the one running in your veins.

Doing what felt most natural to him, Yuri threw himself in his parents arms. Mama! Papa! I dont wanna go, I wanna be here! He cried in his parents arms until he fell asleep. I didn't want him to think that we were pushing him away sighed Yuuri beginning to feel emotionally drained. I know love, but he knows were not going to leave him. Why don't we move him to his bed? asked Viktor.

No! Cried Yuuri, Viktor just stared at his omega. I just.. I don't want to be far from him, can he sleep with us? Yuuri looked away from embarrassment. Chuckling Viktor agreed with his omega and moved the child to their bedroom. Why don't both of you take a nap and Ill get started on lunch? Yeah that sounds great. Viktor left his three loves to nap on the bed, but he couldn't help himself to take picture of them. Both Yu(u)ris were in the center of the bed, the younger one was clinging to his mother like a lifeline. With a fond smile Viktor left them to rest.

* * *

Groggily Yuri begins to open his eyes only to see his mother looking at him with so much love in his eyes, making him want to cry again for making his mama worry. Seeing the tears begin to build in his eyes Yuuri begins to shush him. Shh.. Mama's right here, okay? Dont cry any more. Im sorry mama. I should've known that you guys will never leave me. Yuri tells his mother in a hushed voice. It's okay baby. Now that everything is cleared up, what do you think? Youre going to be a big brother. Im happy mama. smiled the young one to his mother.

Unbeknownst to them Viktor has been watching them from the doorway with such adoration in his eyes. This is my family. Ill love and protect them with my whole being. Papa! Im hungry. Well then let's get going. Mama eats for two now so we better hurry Viktor said with amusement in his voice. The small family headed towards the kitchen looking forward to the new things that were to come.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
